The long lost twin
by codywrasman
Summary: Just a few weeks after fee and foo had left Dade after spending a day with harvey Dade finds someone and that someone had been lost for a long time soon Dade learns the shocking truth and it changes his life forever
1. Chapter 1

Out in the dark woods alone there was a golden rabbit with cream tipped ears and paws. He has large cheeks, and has a flopped ear on the other side whos wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans are dirty was just walking

Cody wrasman brings you

The long lost twin

Shows the young rabbit moving past a foggy part of the woods.

Based on Harvey beaks by CH Greenblatt.

Shows the young rabbit continue to walk.

Oc owned by Cody wrasman.

Shows the young rabbit walking put he sees scary look eyes appear in darkness in response he just walks away in terror.

Special thanks to

Jared wood aka Jaredwood 111

Josh aka The-Double-U

Devin aka toaoflight3690

Liberty Haines aka cyngawolf

Gabriel aka therealgabrielalemanofficial

And samuraisword2007

Soon the rabbit reached a dead end.

The rabbits name was cody and he was gonna learn something big

Cody" this looks familiar

All of he hears some more noise

With that the rabbit started to climb the cliff digging his hands into the grass and dirt of the cliff and started to climb to the top.

Cody" you can do this Cody you can do it do it for your life.

The rabbit just continues to climb

After a eight minutes of climbing Cody made it to the top.

Once on top he looked at the area to him it just looked familiar

Cody" this looked familiar.

Flashback

Shows a youg Cody crawling and following a butterfly.

But then all of a sudden the young rabbit fell down the cliff and hits the bottom hard.

Cody just looked at his surroundings its was foggy dark all the trees were dead and it was scary.

The young rabbit just starting to climb but it was no use he just kept falling.

Cody just curled up into a ball and started crying.

End of Flashback.

Cody" I remember it all now.

The rabbit just shed a tear but then he remember s something else.

Cody" MY FAMILY.

With that Cody wonders off to go find his family.

Eleswhere

At the beaks residence

Harvey a 10 year old blue bird just layed in his bed.

Ever sence his two best freinds Fee and Foo had left he had been in a depressed state he hardly got out of bed other then to take a bath or to have dinner yet he hardly ever talks to anyone.

Harvey" ( saddely signs )

All of a sudden someone there where three knocks on his door it was his mother miriam.

Miriam" hey harvey someone is hear to see you.

Harvey" ( signs ) who its it?

Miriam" its dade.

Harvey" I don't really want to see anyone.

Dade just walks in regardless.

Miriam" well dade really wated to see you so I'll just leave you two alone

With that Miriam closed the door.

Dade" um hey harvey how you buddy.

Harvey just just shrugs.

Dade" um hey I am think about doing something fun.

Harvey" I don't want to.

Dade" why not.

Harvey I am not in the in mood.

Dade" come on Harvey .

Harvey I just miss fee and foo I just miss them so much

Dade" well don't worry you still got me.

Harvey just thought for a minute but he just started crying louder more tears just flow down his cheeks and sobs louder

Dade" Harvey You don't need them I will be forever your best friend!

Harvey" But they 're my friends too.

Dade" yeah but harvey we have been best freinds before fee and foo showed up ive remember all the fishing trips the chrismas celebrations the old fashion days festivals and the times when we would watch the sunsets together I Actuily cherished all those moments.

At that point harvey just stayed silent.

Dade" but then those twins came and all of a sudden you prefer to hang out with them instead of me and when ever I try to have a fun time with you always bring those twins such as the old fashion days festival I actually didn't want them to come I only put up witb them just for you.

Harvey" really you did that for me.

Dade" yes.

Harvey" but if you didn't want fee and foo to come why didn't you say anything.

Dade" uumm i geuss I didn't think this through.

Harvey" I could have told fee and foo then that them and I could always go some other time.

Dade" yeah but seeing you with fee and foo I always saw them as threat as they were gonna take you away from me and actually that depressed state your having I ve in that state to yet I would also have thoughts of doing something bad to myself.

Harvey kinda went wide eyed in shock after hearing what dade said he never thought dade would say that it didn't take him long to figure out what he ment by saying doing something bad to himself but other then that harvey started to feel guilty.

Dade just signed in a depressed state.

With that harvey just got out of bed and went to the closet.

Dade" what are you doing?

Harvey" i feel guilty now don't worry I'll make it up to Dade.

Dade" really?

Harvey" yes can you leave my room first so i can change

Dade" okay

With that Dade left Harvey's room so harvey can dress in his regular outfit.

Soon harvey walked out.

Harvey" you ready?

Dade" yes

With that both Dade and Harvey leave Harvey's house to go have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting changed he was ready.

Harvey" Hey Dade i am ready.

Dade" great I have a list of stuff we could do.

Harvey" um really.

Dade" yeah.

With that dade shows off the list.

Harvey" oh wow that's a lot of stuff.

Dade" yeah I like to try some of the stuff we couldn't normally do becuase of well you know.

Harvey" um okay what should we do first.

Dade" well we can go fishing like what we used to do.

Harvey" um okay.

Once downstairs.

Irving was seen watching tv with Miriam.

Then they see Harvey.

Irving" hey looks who's out of bed.

Miriam" you finally feeling better.

Harvey" yeah I geuss so.

All of a sudden Michelle is seen crawling by

Harvey" oh hey Michelle how are you.

Michelle just made gibberish noise sence she's still just a baby

Harvey" love you guys I'll be home by dinner.

With that Dade and Harvey went out

First thing they did was fish.

After a few hours.

Dade" anything.

Harvey" not much.

All of a sudden Harvey gets .

Harvey" whoa I caught a bite

With that harvey reels in the fish.

Harvey" whoa i caught one.

Dade" awsome.

Harvey" what do I do with it.

Dade" hold it for a sec.

All of a sudden dade takes a picture of harvey with the fish

Dade" oh yeah that's a keeper.

Harvey" what did you do?

Dade" I took a picture Precious Memories.

Harvey" oh okay then.

After another hour harvey and dade moved on to the next activity

Harvey" what next on the list?

Dade" let's take a walk and say hi to everyone.

Harvey" okay.

With that both Dade and harvey were walking down little bark saying hi to everyone.

Harvey" hi Kratz.

Kratz" hi Harvey.

Dade" hi Kratz

Kratz" hi Dade .

Harvey" hi Piri Piri

Dade" hi Piri Piri .

Piri Piri " hi Harvey hi Dade hi Harvey.

Dade" you said hi Harvey twice

Piri Piri" ( blushes ) no i didn't

Harvey" um yes you did.

Piri Piri " okay bye. ( walks away )

Harvey okay bye.

Dade" that was strange.

With that they continue moving

As they walk harvey sees Claire a small, light brown fox with cream-tipped ears and tail and shoulder-length brown hair. Her usual outfit consists of a purple blouse with a white ascot white pants and glasses.

Harvey just looks at claire in a sad depressed sate curled up into a ball stream of tears running down her cheeks.

Dade" you okay Harvey .

Harvey" yeah I think we should see Claire

Dade" uh you sure.

Harvey" yeah I am sure.

With that Harvey and Dade just walked the sad depressed fox.

Harvey" Hey Claire um what your doing.

Claire just didn't bother saying anything

Harvey just looked at claire her eyes were red and her hair was a bit if a mess.

Claire just sniffled.

Harvey" you want to talk about it.

Claire" no I just want to be alone.

Harvey" is this about foo is it.

Upon hearing his name Claire just started crying more tears came pouring down.

Harvey" aww.

Dade" aww.

Harvey just sat down next to claire and comforts her.

Claire just sniffles again.

Harvey" I know how you feel I miss him to and fee .

Claire" I never got the chance to tell him how I feel.

Harvey" what do you mean.

Claire" I loved him I wanted him to be my boyfriend I wanted to tell him how I feel yet I would always get scared and nervous I just couldn't do it and now look hes gone and never gotten the chance to tell him how much I loved him and that how much he ment to me.

With that Claire just continued to cry.

Harvey" it's okay Claire Hopefuily you will see him again

Claire" you think so.

Harvey" yeah and if not Hopefuily you'll find someone theres plenty of fish in the sea.

Claire just signed in sadness.

Harvey " what.

Claire" I just want foo back I miss him

With that claire just got up and walked away

Harvey" were are you going?

Claire" I am just going to my room I just want be alone.

Harvey" oh okay see you later.

Claire see you.

With that Claire just walked away.

Harvey" poor Claire.

Dade" yeah.

Harvey" you still want to hang out.

Dade" yeah I geuss .

Harvey" how about we play a game I used to play this with fee and foo.

Dade" what.

Harvey" it's like hide and seek but you shout a pasta dish when you find someone.

Dade" oh um okay that seems good what is it called.

Harvey" ready spaghetti.

Dade" um okay I'll go hide.

Harvey" 1 2 3 ready spaghetti

Cuts to harvey looking for Dade.

As he searches he spots Dade and he shouts.

Harvey" mac and cheese.

Dade" you found me.

Harvey" your turn.

Cuts to Harvey hiding in the bush.

As dade serches he sees harvey in the bushes and he shouts.

Dade" fettuccine alfredo.

Harvey" Aw you found me.

Dade" yeah your handsome tuff of feathers on top of your big magnificent head gave away your position. ( points to the tuft of feathers on his head )

Harvey" um okay my turn.

Cuts to Harvey looking for dade .

As Harvey serches he sees rabbit ears that are golden and cream tiped like dade they were in a bush .

Harvey" Lasagna Bolognaise.

The rabbit reveals itself .

It was Cody.

Cody" huh what.

Harvey" I found you dade so I said Lasagna Bolognaise its a pasta dish.

Cody" pasta you said pasta were I am starving.

Harvey" dade you sound different .

All of a sudden the rabbit gets up to reveal hes wearing cloths.

Harvey" and were did you that outfit I dont you Remeber wearing cloths especially ones that are dirty.

Cody" my name is not dave.

Harvey" you mean Dade.

Cody" huh.

Harvey" Dade.

Cody" oh Dade I thought you said Dave.

Harvey" well I didnt.

Cody" well my name is not Dade or Dave its Cody.

Harvey" Cody huh interesting name.

Cody" I need help finding civilization.

Harvey" what do you mean?

Cody" I have been lost in the woods for so long I need help.

Harvey" well help you I gotta find dade first.

With Harvey and Cody go off to find Dade.

Harvey" Dade Dade were are you I need help.

All of a sudden dade pops out of the bushes.

Dade" HELP WHATS WRONG HARVEY WHATS WRONG.

Harvey" we need to this person find his family.

Dade" ( irritated ) seriously THATS IT.

Harvey" dade come on we can go back to what were doing after we help this poor rabbit find his family.

Dade" oh um oh uh okay Harvey.

Harvey" theres the Dade I like .

Dade just looked at the rabbit the way he looked and all that to him he just looked familiar.

Cody" what?

Dade" you look familiar as if I somehow I migth have known have we meet before.

Cody" I don't remember anything that well.

Dade" really.

Cody" yeah.

With that Harvey Dade and Cody went off to go look for his lost family.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cody Dade and Harvey go out to find codys family Dade just looked at Cody and to him it was like looking into a mirror.

Dade" you look just like me.

Cody" really you look just like me except your naked and I am not.

Harvey" yeah two do looking like one another.

Dade" yeah.

Cody" yeah.

Harvey" what if you guys are family or something.

Dade" I don't think so harvey.

Harvey" what do you mean Dade?

Dade" how wouldn't know much about him mom dade never really mentioned anyone name sorry whats your name again?

Cody" Cody its Cody .

Dade" Cody.

Harvey" well maby hes your cousin.

Dade" well there other rabbits that look like one another but that dosent necessarily mean they are related.

Harvey" okay then.

Dade yeah.

Harvey" so um Cody what where you doing wondering around?

Cody" ive been lost in the darkest part of the forest dealing with predators surviving on anything that looks like food like fruits and stuff.

Harvey" how did you get lost?

Cody" I have know idea ive been there sence I was a toddler?

Harvey" WHAT.

Dade" SERIOUSLY?

Cody" yeah.

Harvey" yeah

Cody" i do rember falling off a cliff and into the dark Forrest.

Harvey" Oh my gosh.

Cody" yeah and I do remember trying to climb up but I couldn't.

Dade" of course gravity.

Cody" yeah thats all I remember.

Harvey" sorry to hear that man.

Cody" i just hope my family hasn't forgotten me.

Harvey" yeah hopefully they haven't.

Cody" yeah.

Soon they reach little bark

As they walk

A depressed Claire just peaked her head out the window.

As Harvey and the two rabbits walk past claires house

Cody just looks up to see Claire at that moment he just looks at her seeing how beutyful and pretty she is Cody just couldn't stop staring her.

Claire just began looking at him a little she trys turning the other direction but the looks to see Cody looking at her.

Voice" Claire dinner is ready.

Claire" coming.

With that Claire closed the window and walks away.

Dade" Cody Cody.

The rabbit just snaps his fingers at Cody.

Dade" CODY.

Cody" ah uh huh.

Dade" what were you doing?

Cody" I just saw some girl she looked pretty.

Harvey" really?

Cody" yeah I don't think ive seen such a cute and beutyful girl as that one.

Dade" well the sun is going down we got to keep moving.

Cody" oh okay.

With that Harvey and the two rabbits just continue moving yet Cody just kept think about they girl he just saw.

At dades house

Cody was eating dades special sandwich called the dade so far Cody had eaten for and was on his fifth sandwich.

Harvey" jeez you must be really hungry.

Dade" I'll say you ate like Four or Five sandwiches.

Cody" sorry I am just hungry.

All of a sudden dades mother appears.

Dade" hello mother.

Harvey" hello.

Dades mother just began looking at the rabbit who is eating.

Cody just continued eating.

Dades mother" oh hello honey who's your friend?

Dade" oh mom this is Cody someone we found lost in the woods.

Dades mother" wait Cody did you just say Cody?

Dade" um yes.

Dades mother just looked at Cody seeing how he looks like dade she just started having tears of joy.

Harvey" your okay?

Dades Mother" he's back he came back.

Harvey" what who?

All of a sudden dades mother grabs Cody and she hugs him starting to have tears of joy.

Cody" uh whats going on now.

Dades Mother" thanks gosh your okay.

Dade" um mom whats going?

The female rabbit just looked at her other son.

Dades Mother" Dade sweetheart this is Cody hes your Twin Brother.

Dade" WHAT.

Upon hearing that Dade goes wide eyed in shock.

Harvey" oh my.

Dade" I have a TWIN BROTHER?

Dades Mother" yes yes you do.

With that Dade just fell back and fainted

Thud


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey" Dade Dade wake up.

All of a sudden Dade regains concusness

Harvey" your okay Dade you fainted

The rabbit just groined

Dade" yeah I think so.

All of a sudden Cody comes in.

Cody" is he okay.

Harvey" yeah he just came too.

Cody" your okay Dade.

Dade" well now that your here.

Cody" huh.

Dade" this is just great now I have another sibling to deal with a lot including wade

The rabbit just pouted just think of having to put up with another sibling.

Harvey" come dade maby this could be diffrent Cody actually seems nice.

Dade" I don't know harvey.

Harvey" well at least do it for me.

The rabbit just signed.

Dade" okay.

Harvey" there he is.

Dade" I am only doing it for you harvey.

Harvey" well okay hopefully you can learn to get along with Cody.

All of a sudden harveys watch rings.

Harvey" I gotta go its dinner time.

With that Harvey just walked away leaving Dade alone with Cody.

The rabbit just signed.

Cody" hey your okay.

Dade" yeah I geuss so.

Cody" it's gonna be okay Dade.

Dade" I hope.

Cody" so I understand there are more siblings and wade.

Dade" oh yeah him the most annoying the most manipulative.

Cody" oh gosh.

Dade" yeah.

Cody" well don't I'll try not to be annoying or anything I just want something to eat.

Dade" i am more suprised to know i have a twin and i never knew about him.

Cody" I am surprised to.

Dade" where have you been this whole time?

Cody" i was lost in the woods.

Dade" i know that but how did you get lost?

Cody" for as long i can remember.

Flashback

The rabbit mother sets down a blanket and he puts down a blanket and there he sets down two baby bunnies one wore nothing but a diaper and one wore a blue shirt and pants with the diaper under the pants.

Dades Mother" okay you little cuties I'll be back with the picnic basket.

With that the rabbit mother went to get the picnic basket.

All of a sudden a beutyful butterfly started flying around baby Cody

Baby Cody just just stared in Aw at the butterfly

The baby rabbit just started crawling and following the butterfly.

Baby dade just stayed put not paying attention.

Baby Cody continues following the butterfly until he reaches a cliff

Once he got closer Cody just falls down the cliff and he starts rolling down the cliff

And then he hits the ground hard.

After a few minutes the baby rabbit just looked at his surroundings.

It was foggy dark all the trees were dead and it was scary.

The young rabbit just started to climb but it was no use he just kept falling

Baby Cody just curled up into a ball and started crying.

( End Of Flashback )

Tears just streamed down codys cheek.

Cody" thats all I remember about.

Dade I remember no its all coming back

( Flashback )

Not long after Cody went missing

The rabbit mother came back with the basket.

Dades Mother" okay kids I got to

She stops in mid sentence when she says that its just dade and Cody is missing.

Dades Mother" Cody

The rabbit mother drops the basket and all the contents spill out.

Dades Mother " Cody Cody where are you.

The rabbit mother began to panic seeing that her other son is gone.

Dades Mother" oh my god codys gone.

A search party went out looking for Cody went they never found him

The rabbit just broke down in tears and she held dade her arms feeling that dade is all she has left.

( End Of Flashback )

Dade" thats all I remember.

Cody just had tears and he hugs his long lost brother

Dade couldn't help but started crying and he hugs Cody back.

Unkown to them the rabbit mother just smiling having a tear of joy at the sight of the reunion.

Cody had be reunited with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day both Cody and Dade woke up in the same bed together Sence they had to share together

Cody" good morning it's a great day.

Dade" wow your up early.

Cody yeah when I was lost I hardly ever slept I always woke up a the crack of dawn.

Dade" well now you can sleep in Cuase your safe here.

Cody"not only that I am hungry I am gonna get some breakfast.

Dade" oh um okay.

Cody" want me to bring you anything.

Dade" really nobody's ever ask that to me.

Cody" really?

Dade" long story.

Cody" okay so do you want anything.

Dade" i geuss toast is fine.

Cody" okay.

With that Cody went to get some breakfast

At breakfast Cody just had a bowl of cereal and some toast with peanut butter.

Soon he brought Dade his toast.

Cody" I got some toast for you.

Dade" oh thank you.

With that Cody gives Dade the plate with Toast

Cody" your welcome.

Dade just began eating the toast.

Cody" so I am hoping you could give me a tour of the place.

Dade" uh umm sure I geuss so.

Cody" and after that you could go hang out with Harvey.

Dade" okay.

Soon Cody took a shower and he put on a clean blue button and blue jeans

Later Dade took Cody out to meet his freinds

Dade" so cody this is Kratz say hello.

Cody" hi Kratz

Kratz" oh uh hello Cody.

Cody" its nice to meet you Kratz.

With that Cody shakes kratzs hand.

Kratz" um nice to meet you.

Cody" its nice to meet you to.

Kratz" um I'll see you later.

Cody" you too.

With that Kratz walks away.

Cody" he seem cool.

Dade" yeah hes the one who makes the Johnny tornado comics.

Cody" really I have to look at those.

Later Cody later meets Piri Piri Rooter Techno Bear Mickey Pip Irving and Miraim Michelle and a few others

Dade" so this is princess.

Cody" oh hello princess.

Princess" who the heck are you?

Cody" my name is Cody I am dades long lost twin brother.

Princess" why don't I have a twin brother dad

With that princess runs away to go find her father.

Cody" okay I'll see you later.

Dade" shes spoiled.

Cody" oh.

Dade" yeah no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that.

Cody" yeah.

Dade" oh yeah

Cody" shall we continue?

Dade" oh yes

With that they continued with the tour of littlebark

As they walk down the streets of littlebark

Dade" so thats the library

Cody" nice.

Dade" yeah its where you go to read books and do research.

Cody like historic research?

Dade" yeah something like that.

All of a sudden Claire appears.

Dade" oh Cody meet Claire.

Cody" Claire?

Dade" Claire meet Cody my twin brother.

Claire" Oh Hello Cody.

Cody just looks at Claire upon seeing her she remebers that she was the girl from the other day

He just looks at her in aw seeing how pretty cute she is and how she sounds like an angle when she talks.

Dade" Cody Cody.

Cody" oh um nice to meet you Claire.

With that Cody just shakes Claire's hand.

Voice" Claire where are you time for your oboe lesson.

Claire" um I got to go so see you guys later.

Cody" oh um okay I'll see you later.

With that Claire walks away to go do what she needs to do.

Both Dade and Cody walks away.

As they walk dade notices something strange.

Dade" your okay.

Cody" that girl that claire girl.

Dade" yeah what about her.

Cody" she she's beutyful the way she talked she sounded like an angle oh my I am having a feeling.

Dade" uh oh boy.

Cody" what is this feeling?


	6. Chapter 6

Dade" I think you migth be in love.

Cody" what love are saying I am in love with Claire?

Dade" yeah pretty much

Cody" oh my gosh oh my gosh.

Dade" hey hey it's okay it's natural love is a natural thing.

Cody" are you sure?

Dade" yes I am sure.

Cody" okay I just don't know how to coup with this.

Dade" it's fine you'll be fine love is natural and beutyful thing.

Cody" I need to take a walk excuse me

Dade" are you gonna be okay?

Cody" yeah I'll be fine.

With that Cody just walked away leaving Dade alone.

Dade" I geuss I'll just go to Harveys house.

With that Dade just went to Harveys house

Along the way Dade began to Rember something

Flashback

Baby Dade just sat by himself in the picnic blanket his mother came back with the picnic basket.

Dades Mother" okay I got the

All of a sudden looks to see dades the only one to see it's just Dade and Cody is missing.

Dades Mother" Cody

The rabbit mother just rubs her eyes in hope she's only seeing things but it's no use

Cody has gone missing

Dades Mother" oh no Oh No OH GOD PLEASE NO

The Rabbit mothers starts having a panic attack

With that dades mother picked Dade up and went to go find her other son

Dades Mother" CODY CODY.

Soon it came to a point were she had to call the police and report Cody missing.

Officer Fredd" so what happened man.

Dades Mother" My Son My Son Is Missing I Can't Find Him.

Officer Fredd stay calm mam we will find your son

The Rabbit mother started crying and holding her other son in her arms.

Dade himself just started crying Cuase of his mother's screaming Not really understanding the situation.

Dades Mother just hugged Dade in her arms scared for her missing child Not knowing that her son is lost in the woods.

Officer fredd went out to go form a search party in an effort to find Cody

After a few days the search party was called off as they never found Cody

The rabbit mother just cryed feeling that all hope was lost of finding him

End of flashback

The Rabbit just signed in sadness.

Dade" now I understand now why mom was crying that day I need to talk to Harvey.

At Harveys house.

Dade just went to the door and knocked on it.

After a few seconds the door opend to reveal Harvey.

Harvey" OH hey Dade what's up

Dade" i need some advice

Harvey" oh really sure come on in.

With that Harvey allowed Dade inside

At the kitchen both Harvey and dade were talking and having some juice to drink

Dade" I Rember it all now why my mom cryed I was so young I didn't fully understand then until now.

Harvey" suprised.

Dade" I just wonder why mom never told me I had a long lost twin brother why.

Harvey" maby she didn't tell you Cuase she feared you'd get upset.

Dade" maby but it would been nice if she just told me.

The young rabbit just got up.

Dade" I need to talked to you.

Harvey" your not gonna argue with her are you?

Dade no just want some answers.

Harvey" Okay then talk to you later then I geuss?

Dade" oh yeah sure definitely

With that dade walked away.

Dade see yeah later Harvey.

With that dade just left harveys house and went to go talked to his mother.

Eleswhere with Cody

Cody sat on a log thinking about claire

Thinking of how beutyful she was her hair her voice the way she looked and smiled

All of a sudden

Cody here's what sounds like crying

He just got up and walks to who ever is crying and there he sees claire

Claire was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and tears streamed down cheeks.

Cody" hey are you okay?

Claire just signed in sadnes.

Cody" mind if I sit next to you?

Claire just didn't bother to say anything as she allows Cody to sit next to her.

Cody" so um Claire how are you?

Claire" ( signs ) fine I guess.

Cody" why are you so sad?

Claire" I don't really want to talk about it.

Cody" are you sure?

Claire" yes I am sure.

Cody" okay.

With that both Cody and Claire just sat there until Claire just said something.

Claire" foo.

Cody" huh?

Claire" I had a crush on this boy named foo.

Cody" oh you had a crush on someone else.

Claire" I did until he left he and his sister fee they reunited with there parents and now Foo is gone and I never got the chance to tell him that I love him.

More tears streamed down claires cheeks and she started crying Cody just help but comfort her .

Cody" it will be okay I am sure you'll see him again.

Claire" I don't think so I blew my chance to tell him I love him.

Cody" I think somebody needs a hug

With that Cody just gave Claire a hug.

Claire just felt surprised that a another boy was hugging her yet she also felt somehow special is if she felt like there really someone who cares about her and codys hug felt nice and warm

With Claire just begin to hug Cody back

Cody" it will be okay Claire it will okay

Unkown to Cody and claire someone was watching.

Wade oh my gosh Cody loves Claire oh boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Later Cody walks into the house there he's greeted by dade .

Cody" hey Dade hey everyone

Dade and everyone else" hi Cody.

Unkown to Cody wade was grinning at Cody as he saw what happend between him and Claire.

Cody just walked to the kitchen and just took a seat and just started to make himself lunch.

Wade just continue to grin.

Dade" Wade why do you have that grin on your face?

Wade" oh nothing.

Dade just didn't trust the look wade had he just know wade was up to know good.

Wade" so how about that Claire girl I heard she's so pretty no male could resist her.

Cody" huh?

Dade" Wade.

Wade" so Cody that Claire girl you think she's cute that's my theory.

Cody" what are you talking about were just freinds.

Wade" are you sure sounds like your more then just freinds.

Cody" YES YES I AM SURE.

Wade" why did you hug her then.

Cody" how do you know that WERE YOU SPYING ON US?

Dade" wade I told you this don't Stick your nose in other people's Business.

Wade" oh well.

All of a sudden wade sees Claire walking down the street.

Wade" hey there's the girl.

Cody" SHUT UP WADE.

Wade" hey Claire hey

Claire sees wade and from the look on his face he was up to no good.

Wade" hey hey Claire.

Claire" um hey wade

Wade hey Claire do you know that

All of a sudden Cody grabs wade by the mouth and Cody gives wade the evil stink eye.

Cody" don't you say another gosh darn word wade

With that Cody closes the window and locks it.

Wade" What are you scared to tell her you love her.

Cody" shut up wade your starting to make me mad.

Wade" okay fine .

Cody just stood there while wade just walked away

When Cody was not look wade got a sticky note and starting to make a meassage

The message says Dear Claire girl my brother Cody has a huge crush on you kiss him now.

Wade just walked to Claire with the meassage.

Dade" Wade what are you doing?

Wade" oh nothing.

Before wade could give Claire the message Cody snatches the message from wade and he he reads the message himself

Cody AHH

With that Cody rips the message up into pieces.

Claire" uh what was that about.

Cody" nothing nothing serious.

Claire" hmmm.

Cody just started sweating hoping she buys it.

Claire" okay then.

Cody just signs a little in releaf

Wade" dude seriously your just gonna keep it a secret.

Cody" SHE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE WADE SHUT UP.

Wade" then why do you love her then.

Unkown to wade Claire had heared the conversation.

Claire" wait Cody do are you in love with me?

Wade" yes Claire yes he dose.

Claire gasp really ?

All of a sudden Cody got down and pounds on the ground.

Cody" NO I DON'T. I DON'T LOVE CLAIRE AND I NEVER WILL ITS NOT TRUE.

Claire just drops her book in shock

Wade" Cody.

Tears start to stream down Claire's eyes and she sniffles a little.

Claire" Well, thanks for being honest with me.

With Claire just ran away crying

Cody" Claire wait I am sorry no?

With that Cody just got on his knees and just closes his eyes and signs in regret and tears start to stream down his face a bit.

Wade" dude why did you do that for you know I was trying to help you and you blew it.

Cody just didn't respond to what wade just said.

Wade" hello?

Unkown to wade a beast was about to be unleashed

Cody starts having razor sharp teeth with fangs and he starts having predator like eyes and a huge rage vain appears on his forehead far worse the Dade nor Harvey's rage.

Wade" Cody

Cody then turns to wade with a showing off his rage face

Upon seeing it wade just shock in fear

Cody had officially snaped

Fire comes out of codys eyes in rage and enraged Cody sees an axe nearby and he grabs it and he shouts at wade in a dark scary voice

Cody" YOU RUNIED MY FREINDSHIP WITH CLAIRE SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT IT SHE MIGTH NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN

Wade just gulped in fear and all his color drained out of him.

Cody" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

An enraged Cody swings his axe at wade yet wade dodges the blow

Wade just got up an ran away in fear with Cody chasing after him

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Wade just ran as fast as he could behind him as enraged Cody running after holding an axe and Cody was in hot pursuit

Wade" HELP SOMEBODY HELP MY BROTHERS GONE CRAZY

Cody kept getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden wade reaches the house once there he closes the door and locks it both Harvey and Dade stood looking at wade

Dade" wade what's going on?

Wade" call the police or somebody Codys gone Crazy

Harvey" wait what?

Dade" what did you do wade.

Wade" all I did was tease him but then it went horribly horribly wrong and now he wants to kill me?

Dade" What Did You DO?

All of a sudden there was a loud thud and then another loud thud

Outside Cody was bashing the door down with an axe.

Then axe pokes the other side of the door barely hitting wade it the head wade now terrified runs and hides behind wade Dade and Harvey.

All of a sudden Cody bashes a huge hole into the door

Cody" HERE'S CODY.

Wade" AAHHH.

Cody opens the door and he walks in axe in hand

Dade" HEY HEY CODY YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW.

Cody looks at Dade with fire literally coming out of his eyes and his razor sharp teeth showing and Cody growls like a lion and of course seeing the axe in Codys hand was enough for Dades color to drain in intense fear

Dade" uh on second thought have fun sorry wade your on your own.

Harvey Cody come on let's talk about this.

Cody ends up showing Harvey the same look and Harvey got so scared and terrified a puddle of a yellow liquid formed around the area Harvey was standing and a huge wet spot formed around the froint area of his shorts.

Then Cody pushed Harvey out of the only to find Wade running away

Cody then began chasing wade trouhout the house wielding his axe him yet wade mange to dodge the blows

Soon wade managed to run out of the house in terror

Wade" HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME.

All of a sudden Officer Fredd appears having heard wades crys for help.

Officer Fredd" what sombodys trying to kill you who?

Wade" my own brother he's really mad for something I did and now he's really mad and wants to kill me please help.

Officer Fredd" I'll protect you from your psycho killer of a brother.

A'll of a sudden wade sees Cody charging forwards him and officer Fredd

Officer Fredd" Freeze sir

_The officer Steps in front of Cody with a taser gloves _

Officer Fredd" Please, don't make me do this!

Yet Cody lunges at Wade and officer Fredd

Officer Fredd Ba Zap.

_The Officer fires his taser gloves at Cody Electricity crackles as Cody seems finally subdued But then she rises up pull and walks towards officer Fredd then grabs and stare into his eyes Cody's stare cause Officer Fredd to appear to be aging rapidly, his hair and facial hair growing long and whitening at the same time Cody then drops Officer Fredd _

_Wade runs away in terror as Cody continues to chase after him _

Officer Fredd " I wasn't trained for this Please somebody help me.

Wade then sees what appears to be Claire going into her house with that he just runs into her house and once he gets there he just starts pounding on the door screaming for somebody to let him in all of a sudden Lisa opens the door

Lisa" What's Going on ?

Wade then pushes Lisa aside in runs into the house with Lisa yelling at him to get out

Lisa" HEY GET OUT.

Wade just ignore her as he ran upstairs Lisa then sees an enraged Cody appears to be running towards her

Lisa" AH

a terrified Lisa moves out of the way and Cody runs past her

Heather" nice another trophy I have won and will put in my collection and Sence Claire is such a sad sack now maby I could collect some of her tears to polish this baby.

With that Heather picked up her trophy and went to go find Claire only to to find wade running past her screaming for help

Heather" what the?

And the Heather turns her head to see an enraged Cody running towards her

Heather" Gasp.

And then Cody collides with her and both Heather and Cody fall down and the trophy flies out of Heather's hands and it hits the ground hard smashing it into pieces

Yet Cody got up and starting running again Heather just slowly got up and started crying over her now destroyed trophy.

Heather" MY TROPHY.

Wade runs into Claires room and he closes the door and locks it and he sees claire sitting on her bed sad and depressed.

Wade" Claire help me Cody wants to kill me

Claire" huh why .

Wade" because I may of pushed him to far also he dose love you he just dosent want to admit it I tryed telling you but of course that back fired.

All of a sudden there was a bang and another bang and then another one

Outside Cody was bashing the door with the axe

Wade" HELP Me Please.

Claire just got up grabbed a mirror and walked towards the door.

Wade " NO DON'T.

Claire just opens the door and upon seeing Claire Cody stops Claire shows Cody the mirror.

The mirror showed what kind of monster Cody had became and he just went wide eyed in shock and disbelief.

Claire" it's okay Cody just let it seep in I know there's good in you I know there's love in you it's okay.

Upon looking and hearing Claire's advice Cody just dropped the axe and broke down he then grabs Claire and hugs her in an tight embrace.

Cody" I AM SORRY.

The rabbit just cryed while hugging Claire having been so horrified but what had just happened Claire just comforted him letting him know it's okay.

Cody" Why Do I Even Bother You Love Somebody Else.

Claire" it'll be okay Cody it's fine.

After a minute or so Cody stoped crying yet he still held onto Claire.

Claire" are you okay now Cody?

Cody" yeah I geuss are we cool?

Claire" Yeah we're cool.

Cody" sorry about your door.

Claire" it's fine I can just fix it some how.

Cody" I'll pay for it.

Claire" thats really helpful.

Both Dade and Harvey appear.

Dade" hey Cody uh doing okay now.

Cody" yeah I am fine now.

Dade" for a minute there I though you went psycho Cuase of wade.

Harvey" Yeah speaking of Wade he owns me a new pair of shorts Sence I pretty much soilded mine.

Dade" don't worry Harvey I'll just take the money out of his piggy bank.

Claire" I like to have some of that money to replace my door even though Cody offred to pay for it but it's wades fault so he mostly has to pay for it.

Iris" wade is also gonna have to pay for the door to the house and he's grounded for a 2 weeks Cody will be grounded for just 4 days.

Wade" aw man.

Cody" well Claire I geuss I just see you after 4 days.

Claire" I'll wait for you.

Cody also can I give you a kiss on the nose because I think you got a cute nose.

The Fox's cheeks turned red from blushing

Claire" oh um okay sure

With that Cody just gave Claire a kiss on the nose and Claire just started blushsing and smiled


End file.
